


No Girls Allowed

by Professional--griefers (Bosh_tet)



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Kid Fic, Lucien's a little dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosh_tet/pseuds/Professional--griefers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AUish type thing based of something said in a walkthrough for the Dark Brotherhood quest Purification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Girls Allowed

Ocheeva stared at the boy peaking at her from over a chair “Lucien, what are you doing?” 

“I made a fort.” came the tiny voice.

“Oooo~ Can I come in?” she asked, suddenly exited.

Lucien's little eyes narrowed “No, no girls allowed. This is a manly fort!” he sunk down, out of sight.

“Pleeeeeease Lucien.” Ocheeva whined, peering at the boy over the tables and chairs. She caught a glimpse of her brother “Teinaava gets to come in.”

“What are you doing? Get away from my fort, you'll contaminate it.” he said, making shooing motions with his hands. “And he's a boy, he's allowed. Besides, I'm holding him hostage.” 

Ocheeva pouted “You're a meanie!”

The Imperial child stuck his tongue out at her “And you're a nasty girl.”

She glared “Teinaava tell him to let me in.”

“I would but I fear for my life.” the other Argonian replied.

This only served to agitate the little girl even more. Especially because this response from her brother made Lucien give her his signature smirk “I'm telling!” she threatened.

“Go ahead, I'm not scared.” Lucien's voice had a tone of finality to it.

Ocheeva grunted, storming off to tell Lucien's mama he was being mean.

She was later allowed in the fort.

~Years later~

“Are you going to be staying in the sanctuary Lucien or are you staying somewhere else?” Vicente asked.

Lucien looked up from the parchment he was reading “No, I'm staying at Fort Farragut. It's a few minutes away from Cheydinhal.”

Teinaava groaned “Last time you had a fort I was a prisoner in it.”

A light flush colored Lucien's cheeks “Ah, yes, I remember that.”

“Are girls allowed in your fort this time Lucien?” Ocheeva teased.

He smiled at that “Yes, but they aren't allowed to use the secret entrance. They have to go through the front door and face whatever traps I set for them.”

Ocheeva let out a cry of frustration and hurled a tankard at him.

Lucien dodged it, running toward the door “Sorry Ocheeva, it's the rules!” he called back to her.

“I hope you get trampled by a Minotaur.”


End file.
